


Note cards

by SiLkY_3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions Akiteru, happy birthday Tsukii, mentions of Akaashi Keiji - Freeform, tooth rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: Every year Kei is gifted with different ways of waking up on his birthday. But this year on the very day, Tetsuro decided to do things differently.One thought Kei has in mind though. How is he suppose to top Tetsu birthday now.





	Note cards

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tsukii and happy birthday to all of the September babies! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading!

Tsuksihima woke up late one morning and panicked when he noticed his alarm was turned off. Confused for a brief moment and a little disgruntled, the sleepy eyed blonde squinted I search of his glasses. Once he found them in his bedside table and placing them on his face, everything became crystal clear. Including the note that mysteriously stuck to his forearm. 

Frowning, Tsukishima unfolds the yellow post stick note and his eyes widened in surprise. 

_ “Morning love. Usually I wake you up every year on your birthday with breakfast in bed. This time I wish to try something new. Can you do the same for me?” _

_ Tetsu.  _

Whipping his head back to his bedside table, Tsukishima grunts as he reaches for his phone. Unlocking the device once he’s got ahold of it he swipes right until he finds the calendar. Again he was surprised as the date and month stared at him for a quick second. 

**September 27th. **

Scrambling out of bed by twisting himself amongst his sheets and blankets, Tsukishima falls on to the ground in a heap. Scowling at his clumsiness he managed to untangle himself and slowly this time, walks to his bathroom. Opening the door he sees another note carelessly slapped against the shower door, this time it read.

_ “Your clothing are set on the bench and I’ve drawn a bath for you. Hopefully it’s still warm enough when you wake up. Relax moonshine and I’ll see you soon.” _

_ Tetsu. _

A very hidden small smile makes it way across Tsukishima lips and he gazes over to the sink where his clothing was placed. Feeling warm already from what’s to come, he lifts the cover off the bath and watched the steam coming off the water. Testing the water to make sure it is warm, Tsukishima lets his hand swirl in the heated water for a few seconds before taking his clothes off and carefully climbing into the large bath tub. Once he’s fully immersed in the water Tsukishima lets out a breathy sigh and relaxes. His darling boyfriend did say to relax and this is exactly what he’ll do. 

  
  


ii.

  
  


Freshly bathed and nicely dressed into warm casual clothing, Tsukishima quietly walks down the stairs while drying his hair. Thirty minutes. That’s how long he stayed in the bath before he noticed he was becoming a prune. Feeling all giddy and excited his blurred vision almost didn’t see a strawberry shaped post stick note at the end of the stairs. Gently pulling it off the wall, Tsukishima smiles as he reads the third note. 

_ “So you’re wondering. Why the notes? Well it’s a surprise. Sort of? I don’t know. Anyway. I wanted to do something different for your birthday since you do it for me every year without fail. So to start off your day i placed post stick notes in certain places for you to find. So far you should’ve found at least four before finding this one and if you only found three that means the one before this is still floating about upstairs. :P  _

_ Enjoy your hunt my love and I’ll see you soon”. _

_ Tetsu.  _

Looking back upstairs as he mouthed the last few sentences, Tsukishima glared at the offending piece of green post stick note that magically appeared at the top of the stairs. He was half tempted to ignore the note and be on his merry way to the kitchen but his better half, the nicer side of him relented and marched back upstairs and tear the note off the wall. Stomping back down the stairs Tsukishima murmurs the words in that was considered in his opinion, utterly useless. But it still put a smile on his face as he walks towards the kitchen and his smile slipped. 

Laid out on the table was a breakfast spread enough for two people and yet the second person was not here. Tsukii eyes started to tear up, his breath was taken away and for the first time in a long while he’s speechless. From the notes that were left in their shared bedroom, the sweetness and thought behind them to seeing such a remarkable spread of his favorite foods. Tsukishima was going to be overly emotional once he finds Kuroo. 

Carefully lifting off the plastic wrapping, he plucked a freshly cut strawberry off the many pancakes stacked up nicely with whipped cream. His mouth watered just thinking of devouring such a delicacy and his stomach growled with want. Not wasting anymore time, Tsukishima sits at the table and starts digging into his food. 

Polishing off two stacks of pancakes and almost three containers of strawberries, Tsuksihima leans back in his seat with a satisfied sigh. Full and feeling good he was excited to see what his lovely boyfriend has planned for his special day. Often times he’s forgotten how much of a romantic Kuroo can be and sometimes Tsukishima loves him for it. 

That’s a lie Tsukishima thought to himself. “I like being spoilt by Kuroo.” He says aloud in the empty kitchen which echoed a little. His mood dampened once he realized.

Kuroo had planned all of this and yet the man himself isn’t here to enjoy this moment of happiness that he’s displaying, Tsukishima started to feel angsty so he decided to clean up the table, wash his dishes and head back upstairs to grab his phone, bag and a coat. One of the notes that he found in the kitchen asked him to be prepared for the weather and be sure to be out the door by eleven. It’s ten to eleven so Tsuksihima was up and out of his shared home and walking down the stairs to the street heading into Tokyo city. 

A gentle breeze sent shivers down Tsukishima spine as he walked past people. The weather was beautiful but the air around them notified the blonde it’ll rain sometime during the day. Judging from the clouds white and full, yet some were a light grey. He was glad Kuroo had the decency to alert him of today’s weather by being cryptic in his note.

Smiling to himself, Tsukishima stops just outside his favorite cafe. Midnight chaos. Perfect name for the store considering it’s open 24/7 and there busiest times are mostly early hours of the morning, mid afternoon and late at night when workers are heading home or university students needs a place to study with unlimited amount of caffeine to encourage them to continue with their work. 

Unbeknownst to him, Kuroo was across the road with his hands in his black coat pockets and a soft smile splayed across his lips. Pulling out his phone and pressing Tsukii contact details, he soon lifted the phone to his ear and listened for the telltale ring. Watching as the blonde fished his phone out of his own coat, Kuroo distinctively saw the blonde pink cheeks and he chuckled when he heard Tsukii breathlessly answer. 

_ “Tetsu?” _

“Hey love. Enjoying your morning?” Kuroo asks and leans against the wall of the restaurant. 

_ “I did. Thank you.”  _

Kuroo boyishly smiles and continues to watch his boyfriend expression from across the road. 

“Anything for you my love. Now. A lady from the cafeteria has your note and I need you to read it out loud. Can you do that for me moonshine?”

  
  


-

-

-

Tsukishima whips his head left and right in confusion. How does Kuroo know he’s at a cafeteria, pacifically knowing he’ll eventually turn up at a specific cafe.

“H-how-...”

_ “Every morning at eleven you always go for a walk or a run. Most days you walk to Midnight Chaos and order a mochachino with a strawberry muffin for brunch and head back home.”  _

Tsukishima head bows down to his chest and this fuzzy feeling of want and need started to bubble. 

“I want to see you please.” He begs his boyfriend and he heard on the other end of the phone a shaky sigh. 

_ “Soon love. Very soon. But read the note first and don’t be late. We’ll see each other soon.” _

Tsukishima eyes felt oddly warm and he jolted when he realised they were tears in his eyes again and he grits his teeth Incase a sudden sob decided to rip out of his mouth. Stupid emotions. 

He tells Kuroo he’ll do as he was told and will follow the instructions if there was any on the note. Kuroo tells him he loves him and see you soon before the line went dead. Tsukishima looks through Midnight Chaos window and saw a girl with dark hair tied in two pigtails walking towards him with a red card. She smiles beautifully up at him and hands him the card. 

“Happy birthday Tsuksihima-kun. I hope your day is full of wonders.” The girl said excitedly and she turns on her heels and walks back into the cafe with a hop and a skip. 

Tsukishima gaped at her and looks at the red card. He opens it……..

A key was taped to the middle of the card with an address next to it. Nothing else. Flipping the card around Incase he missed something, Tsuksihima frowns when he came to the conclusion that there wasn’t anything else. Feeling confused, he unlocks his phone and taps on the map app. Typing in the address and waiting for it to show him where the hell he's going, apart of him wanted to call Kuroo and blast him for this blasphemy of a card. It was red yes, but sparkly and overall girly. 

His phone pinged for the destination and Tsukii heart pounded loudly in his ears. He knows exactly where he’ll be going next. The fact is, he’s more nervous then ever.

  
  


iii.

Arriving at his destination with nervous butterflies and heart skipping, Tsukishima pays the taxi driver and closes the passenger door. He stood outside a property that’s been settling on his mind for the last six months, humming and hurry of what ifs and should we or shouldn’t. 

It was a five bedroom home on the outskirts of Tokyo. Modern and traditional home, a reminder of his childhood home back in Miyagi. He fell in love with this home when Kuroo and he spontaneously decided to look at homes to buy. At first it was window shopping turned to actual possibility of owning a home and starting a family of their own. A dream they’ve been saving and wondering about between their university days and now that they’re old enough, worked hard enough to be where they are now, earning a living that is more than enough. Tsukishima doesn’t know what to do if he opens the front door. 

But he does know what one thing though. 

He’ll need to up one on Kuroo for his birthday because this is just not fair at all. 

Feeling his emotions spiral out of control, Tsukishima finally arrives at the front door. The key sat heavy between his fingers and when he slotted it into the keyhole, turning it until he could hear the locks unlock, Tsukishima whole entire being was shaky. 

Pushing it open he was greeted with the foyer where a pair of house slippers greeted him. Slipping off his shoes for slippers, Tsukishima steps up into the hallway after opening the foyer door and quietly walks down. The floor was wooden and felt heated through his slippers, something he’s always wanted in a home considering he hates the cold. The walls leading from the foyer to the hallway and the open living, dining and kitchen area was a pastel blue with white edgings. A color Kuroo wanted the walls to be. 

“The sky.” Tsukishima mutters as he traces the walls with gentle fingers until it met with a rose gold frame. A picture sat inside and again his eyes waters as he remembers this photograph. 

A picture of both men smiling away with happiness, dressed in tuxedos for Akiteru wedding and Tsukishima niece held between them also smiling. They had an odd amount of champagne but not enough for them to feel tipsy or borderline drunk. But the atmosphere was one to be grateful for. 

Tsukishima lets his traitorous tears fall as he walks into the open kitchen, dining and living room. On his left was the kitchen, marble stone benches, six gas stove, an oven. In the center of the kitchen was the breakfast bar, six bar stools lined up against it. Upon the breakfast bar was another framed photograph and this time it was their hands linked together. Closer look you could see the sun peaking through the cracks of the fingers. Their good friend Akaashi took the photo during his assignment for photography and passed with remarkable marks. Tsukishima kept it because of the moments behind it. 

As he admired the living room, Kuroo was leaning against the hallway where Tsukii came from, watching as his boyfriend eyes filled with excitement and love, wet with happiness only he could see. His hands tightened inside his slacks, his left hand was unconsciously enclosing around an object that he kept secret for way too long but needed the right moment to actually ask him. Even now wasn’t the right time but still, it was comforting to know his gift was there and his boyfriend was here to see this wonderful home they’ve purchased. 

Still in awe, Tsukishima wonders off down another hall where it leads to a staircase and he launched himself up them, skipping two at a time as he reached the top breathless and yet still full of excitement. Kuroo follows quietly behind and smiles as he watches his love. 

Each room had its own bed or two were offices. One for Kuroo and Tsukishima. Since both work in different areas, Kuroo being a law enforcement and Tsukishima works in forensic pathologist. Two bathrooms were accounted for and the blonde had a feeling the last room he needs to check has an onsuite. 

Pushing open the master bedroom, Tsukishima choked on a sob as his eyes land on the rose petals of white and red scattered across the floor and bed. A perfect shaped heart sat in the middle of the bed and Tsukii heart clenched painfully. 

Kuroo really has gone all out for his birthday. 

Kuroo eyes watered as he hears the quiet gasps, watches trembling fingers and the mistakenly familiar sound of the blondes heart pounding loudly. But it was his own as he walks into the room. His heart thudded heavily in his chest, nerves caused his stomach to twist and turn with butterflies. As Tsukii walks further into the room, Kuroo managed to find the courage to finally go on one knee. 

The ring box in hand, opened and displayed, Tsukishima finally turns around to see his Tetsu knelt on one knee and with a ring. Golden hues misted even more and he rip his glasses off as they started to fog. Kuroo laugh was watery but he waited for his moonshine to look at him again. 

Once he managed to gather himself, Tsukii faces Tetsu completely with questions ready to fire out of his mouth but Kuroo best him. 

“My love. For months we’ve been saving and deciding when we’ll settle down to have a family of our own. A home where we can call ours, a future. 

Moonshine, my firefly, every waking moment with you is an experience of a lifetime and I’m not ready to end it. 

I kneel before you with a promise of a brighter future. A promise to love, cherish and care for you as you did for me. I promise to take care of you in sickness or even when death does us part. 

Kei.

Will you do the honor of accepting me as your husband?

Will you say yes when I ask you…

Will you marry me.?”

Tsukishima Kei never answered. He didn’t need to. Instead he tackled Tetsu into a bone crushing hug with tears falling down his face. Tetsuro wasn’t prepared for the bone crushing hug but he was prepared for Kei. 

“Happy birthday my love and thank you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this birthday fic it’s a pleasure and once again happy birthday to our salty moon.


End file.
